Secret (Sequel)
by exolighteu
Summary: "Beberapa tahun kedepan, semuanya pasti berubah." . . . . "Benarkah?" HunHan - Yaoi - Sequel dari FF Secret by exolighteu.
1. Chapter 1

**_HAAAIIIIII Lighteu balik lagi dengan Sequel dari SECRET yang sudah aku janjikaaannn._**

**_Sekali lagi aku ulang guys, ini SEQUEL, jadi kalian harus baca ff aku yang berjudul SECRET dulu supaya kalian ngerti jalan ceritanyaa.  
_**

**_Sequel ini ga bakal panjang-panjang kok guys, karena abis ini aku mau nulis ff ChanBaek. hihihi_**

**_Cukup deh basa-basinya, enjoy this sequel!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PLEASE DO NOT COPY PASTE MY FIC WITHOUT PERMISSION._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do read Secret first before you read this Sequel._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_"Beberapa tahun ke depan, semuanya pasti berubah."_

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang paling Luhan ingat dari Sehun sebelum Sehun pergi. Tidak terasa waktu sangat cepat berlalu, hari ini Sehun akan kembali pulang ke Korea setelah 4 tahun lamanya menetap di America untuk menuntut ilmu disana.

Luhan di tugaskan untuk menjemput adiknya itu di bandara hari ini. Well, Luhan tidak tau harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan kepulangan Sehun. Senang? well, Ya, tentu saja dia senang. Sehun tidak pernah pulang ke Korea selama 4 tahun terakhir ini, dan Luhan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya ataupun mendengar suaranya. Tentu saja Luhan senang jika Sehun kembali. Sedih? Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, khawatir. Ya, khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia bertemu dengan Sehun nanti. Apa yang akan di katakannya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dan juga... apa benar semuanya sudah berubah? entahlah.

Angin musim dingin seketika berhenti menusuk tubuh Luhan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bandara. Suasana bandara sangat ramai, dan Luhan tidak terlalu suka hal itu. Tapi untungnya Luhan tidak sendirian, ia bersama Park Chanyeol, sahabat dari adiknya. Jadi ia tidak terlalu terasa seperti anak hilang di tengah keramaian.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, "Sehun akan sampai kurang lebih lima menit lagi." gumamnya, lalu menatap ke arah Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja menuju pintu kedatangan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu." jawabnya simple.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dimana Sehun akan keluar nantinya. Sepanjang jalan Luhan hanya diam, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ia tidak akan canggung ketika bertemu Sehun nanti.

"Luhan," panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Kau gugup?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Sedikit."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, ia bertanya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena ia memang saksi hidup dari persoalan Sehun dan Luhan di masa lalu. Chanyeol sangat mengerti perasaan Sehun maupun Luhan. Dan ia hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik.

Tepat saat Luhan dan Chanyeol sampai di dekat pintu kedatangan tersebut, Terdengar suara dari speaker yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat dari USA telah mendarat dengan selamat.

Beberapa orang mulai keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya. Astaga Luhan, keep calm, keep calm. Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat dengan setelan casual, keluar dari pintu kedatangan, ia menarik sebuah koper yang cukup besar dengan backpack yang ia pakai dipunggungnya. Mata Luhan terbelalak ketika melihat sosok namja yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

Chanyeol yang juga menyadari kemunculan Sehun segera melambaikan tangannya, "Oh Sehun! Sebelah sini!" gumamnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Yang di panggil menoleh, Sehun melengkungkan senyuman lebar ketika melihat sosok Park Chanyeol. Ia segera menarik kopernya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Yo Chan!" sapa Sehun dengan semangat dan berhigh-five dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kedua sahabat itu ber high-five lalu saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Setelah 4 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, sepertinya keduanya sama-sama saling merindukan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tentu saja baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku—" Sehun baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol ketika matanya tiba-tiba berpindah fokus ke arah orang yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun. "Luhan.." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Sehun akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah Sehun, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, "Hey, Sehun.." sapanya agak kikuk.

Chanyeol yang melihat ke canggungan antara Sehun dan Luhan berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasan. "Oh, ya. Aku sampai lupa, Sehun. Luhan juga datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau... pasti merindukan hyung-mu, kan?"

Sehun terdiam, matanya tak bekedip ataupun bergeser dari sosok Luhan. Namja yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu tidak banyak berubah, wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, lembut dan manis. Hal itu membuat jantung Sehun berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, ia mengerjap beberapa kali, "eh- uh? apa? aku? ehm, aku- baik. Baik-baik saja. Kau juga kan?" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga. Kau tambah tinggi saja!" gumam Luhan dengan nada agak garing. Well, dia hanya berusaha untuk tidak canggung.

Sehun tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ya.."

Chanyeol berdehem, "Ehm, kurasa, kalian bisa lanjutkan obrolan kalian nanti. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Oh, ya, ya. Tentu. Ayo." ajak Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului, berusaha menghindari berjalan bersama Sehun, karena ia belum siap.

* * *

Di mobil, Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi dan Chanyeol mengemudi mobil. Sementara Luhan duduk di bangku belakang sendirian. Chanyeol dan Sehun terus mengobrol dengan santainya sementara Luhan hanya terdiam di belakang. Tidak tau harus bicara apa. Ia hanya membiarkan kedua sahabat itu saling bercakap-cakap.

Sehun melirik spion untuk melihat ke arah belakang, atau lebih tepatnya- ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun tidak tau, entah Luhan tidak peduli dengan kepulangannya atau memang ia tidak tau harus bicara apa dengan Sehun.

"Hun,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana America?"

"Biasa saja." jawab Sehun enteng.

"Kudengar yeoja disana cantik-cantik?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Not as pretty as that Angel." gumamnya pelan.

_**bukk.**_

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh.

"Maaf, maaf, ponselku jatuh. hehehe" gumam Luhan kikuk lalu segera membungkukan badannya untuk mencari ponselnya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling beratapan lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan dan bercakap-cakap.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh dengan lemas. Sungguh, ia seperti mendapat serangan jantung ketika mendengar kalimat dari Sehun barusan. That Angel? Apa maksudnya? Luhan hanya bisa menerka-nerka seperti orang bodoh.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk bullworth. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Maaf Hun, aku mengantar sampai sini saja ya, aku harus ke kantor appa." katanya.

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "eh? Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Maaf karena aku agak sibuk hari ini. Mungkin besok aku akan mampir dengan Baek sekalian."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, terima kasih!"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan turun dari mobil Chanyeol, setelah menurunkan koper Sehun dari bagasi, Chanyeol pamit pulang. Sehun dan Luhan tetap berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mobil Chanyeol menghilang.

Kini tinggal Sehun dan Luhan berdua. Canggung. Canggung. Canggung. Hanya itu kata yang bisa melukiskan keadaan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua sekarang.

Luhan berdehem lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "A-ayo, masuk, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu." gumam Luhan dengan agak ragu.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya sejenak. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan sosok manusia imut yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Sehun ingin sekali memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan meluapkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada Luhan. Tapi rasanya tidak bisa. Sehun... takut.

Luhan mulai merasa gugup ketika Sehun terus menerus memperhatikannya, "B-biar aku yang bawa kopernya." Luhan segera menarik gagang koper Sehun lalu berjalan masuk ke Bullworth sambil menarik koper Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa berlama-lama diperhatikan oleh Sehun, ia merasa takut.

Sehun menghela nafas ketika Luhan berjalan mendahuluinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Luhan lalu merebut kopernya dari tangan Luhan. "Tidak perlu, ini berat. Biar aku yang bawa." gumam Sehun lalu menarik kopernya dan lanjut berjalan.

Bullworth tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Bangunan-bangunannya masih sama dan suasananya pun masih sama. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis ketika matanya menangkap gedung perpustakaan. Ia jadi teringat waktu ia berbuat onar karena mengganggu Luhan dulu.

Luhan membuka pintu rumah lebar-lebar lalu melangkah masuk sambil berteriak, "Ayaah, ibuuu, Kami pulaang."

Sang Ibu segera muncul dengan langkah terburu-buru dari arah dapur ketika mendengar suara anaknya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lebar ketika melihat Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. "Oh Sehun!" ujarnya semangat lalu segera mendekat dan memeluk Sehun. "Ibu merindukanmu nak."

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika ibunya memeluknya. Well, entah kenapa, walau kenyataannya ibu yang memeluknya sekarang ini adalah ibu kandungnya, tapi ia justru lebih ingin di peluk oleh ibu yang selalu mendampinginya. Tapi Sehun berusaha tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga merindukan ibu." gumamnya pelan.

Sang Ibu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Sehun dan memperhatikannya, "Kau semakin tampan dan tinggi! Ibu senang melihatnya."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah ibu sudah melihatku seminggu yang lalu saat wisuda kelulusanku?" Ya, Mr dan Mrs Oh memang pergi ke USA seminggu lalu untuk mendatangi acara kelulusan dan wisuda Sehun.

Mrs Oh tertawa pelan, "Benar juga."

"My son already home, eh?" Mr Oh tiba-tiba datang dengan seulas senyum bahagia melihat Sehun. Sehun segera menoleh lalu membungkuk ke arah ayahnya dan memeluknya.

Mr Oh membalas pelukan dan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan bangganya, "Welcome back, Son."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Terima kasih ayah."

"Kurasa sudah cukup sambutannya? Ayo makan siang sama-sama. Ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian!" gumam Mrs Oh semangat lalu berjalan mendahului ke arah dapur.

Mr Oh dan Sehun berjalan mengikuti sementara Luhan masih terpaku di depan pintu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, agak aneh melihat ibunya menyayangi orang lain. Kasih sayang yang biasa Luhan dapat hanya untuk dirinya seorang kini terbagi dua dengan orang yang dulu sempat Luhan cintai. Aneh. Semuanya masih terasa aneh bagi Luhan.

"Luhan hyung?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mendongakan kepalanya. Ia mendapati Sehun berdiri agak jauh darinya, menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo makan." ajak Sehun dengan nada suara yang kaku.

"Y-ya.." jawab Luhan simple lalu mengikuti Sehun berjalan ke ruang makan.

* * *

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan memakan makanannya. Sehun ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu pada Luhan, tapi tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak tau harus bicara apa pada Luhan.

Sementara sang ayah dan ibu sedaritadi menghujani Sehun dengan beribu pertanyaan tentang masa-masa kuliahnya di USA. Sehun tidak terlalu tertarik tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, jadi ia hanya menjawab secukupnya saja. Mungkin kadang dengan sedikit candaan, agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Dan Sehun mengharapkan Luhan untuk bertanya sesuatu padanya, tapi tidak. Luhan hanya fokus kepada makanannya dan tetap bungkam.

"Luhan, mau tambah nasinya?" gumam Ibu menawarkan. Luhan menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku kenyang." jawabnya simple.

Ibunya pun mengangguk, lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar. "Ibu senang sekali, akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini."

Mr. Oh mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ayah juga. Rasanya keluarga kita adalah keluarga paling bahagia di dunia. Benarkan, Sehun, Luhan?"

Kedua anak kembar itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Mr. Oh berdehem, "Jadi, setelah ini apa rencana kalian berdua? Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau harus bekerja dimana."

"Karena basicmu sebagai seorang bussines man, mungkin kau bisa bekerja di kantor ayahnya Chanyeol? Ayah bisa bilang kepada Mr. Park nanti."

Bekerja? Astaga Sehun tidak tau kalau ia sudah setua itu sehingga ia sudah harus bekerja. Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia lulus dari SMA.

"Ehm.. aku, terserah ayah saja.." jawab Sehun pelan.

Lalu Mr Oh berpaling ke arah Luhan, "Kau sendiri, Luhan?"

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, "eh? aku? uhm.. Basic ku menjadi seorang guru, jadi mungkin aku-"

"Kau bisa mengajar di Bullworth. Itu urusan gampang." sela Mr Oh langsung.

Luhan menaikan alisnya, Mengajar di Bullworth? Entahlah..

Mrs. Oh berdehem, "Ibu yakin kalian pasti akan menjadi orang sukses." gumamnya penuh keyakinan. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi omongan sang ibu.

* * *

Sehun menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, sinar matahari yang menembus masuk dari gorden kamarnya membuat matanya silau dan tidur cantiknya terganggu. Ia menguap sekali lalu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat jam tersebut menunjukan angka 11:30 AM. Mungkin karena ia terlalu nyenyak tertidur hingga akhirnya kesiangan.

Setelah nyawanya kumpul (?) Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya, Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dua orang di ruang tamu sedang bercakap-cakap.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan matanya melebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Salah satu sahabatnya berada di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan. Mereka bukan hanya mengobrol, tapi bercanda selayaknya dua sahabat yang sangat dekat.

"Kai?" gumam Sehun dengan nada heran dan menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut. Sejak kapan Kai dekat dengan Luhan?

Yang dipanggil menoleh, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Kai tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun, "Yo oh sehun! wah, kau sudah kembali rupanya?" sapa Kai semangat sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan ber high-five dengan Kai, masih dengan wajah bingungnya. "Ya, aku kembali kemarin." lalu ia menoleh

ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di sofa, "Sejak kapan kalian berdua dekat?"

"Aku dan Kai masuk ke universitas yang sama dan kita sekelas. Jadi, ya.." jawab Luhan lalu menaikan bahunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Kai. "Lalu kau mau apa kesini?"

"wow- kenapa kau terdengar galak sekali huh? haha aku kesini ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaan dengan Luhan."

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?"

"Karena aku dan Luhan sama-sama berbasic menjadi seorang guru, jadi kami berencana untuk melamar di bullworth bersama."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Hey, Xi luh— maksudku, Luhan hyung. Kau itu anak dari pemilik bullworth. Kenapa harus melamar segala?"

Kening Luhan berkerut mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Aku tidak mau kerja di bullworth atas nama ayah. Aku ingin kerja disana dengan upaya ku sendiri."

"Tapi biar bagaimana—"

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Itu urusanku. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada Chanyeol soal pekerjaan mu di perusahaan ayahnya?" potong Luhan. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sehun, jadi lebih baik ia membungkam Sehun daripada nantinya ia akan Sehun tidak berubah sejak dulu. Fikir Luhan

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Luhan sejenak lalu berjalan ke dapur tanpa bicara apa-apa. Aneh. Luhan sangat aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi begitu galak padaku? batin Sehun. Ia mengambil sekaleng susu dari dalam kulkas. Ia menenggak susunya sambil diam-diam memperhatikan Kai dan Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu. Empat tahun berlalu, apa saja hal yang sudah Sehun lewatkan? Kai dan Luhan sekarang sahabat? Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Fikir Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, ia segera mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan disakunya lalu membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Park Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Oh sehun, kau di rumah?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Baek ingin kesana."

Sehun melirik Kai dan Luhan yang masih bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu, dan diam-diam dalam hati Sehun bergumam kesal melihat pemandangan itu. "Chanyeol,"

"apa?"

"Jangan kerumah. Kita ketemu di cafe biasa saja." gumam Sehun cepat lalu memutuskan panggilan telponnya.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang turun dari tangga sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan jalan dengan cepat. "Sehun, mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang masih terus berjalan.

"Not your bussiness." jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan sedikitpun dan keluar dari rumah.

Hati Luhan terasa tercabik-cabik ketika melihat sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba sangat acuh kepadanya itu. Apa aku terlalu keras bicara padanya tadi? fikir Luhan. Ia menghela nafas berat, benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Luhan," Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tersenyum,

"Everything will be fine." gumamnya mencoba memberi semangat pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, "Ya.."

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan Kai dan Luhan bisa begitu dekat? Kau tau, dari cara mereka berbicara, bercanda, dan yang lainnya, terlihat seolah-olah mereka sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun." keluh Sehun panjang lebar.

Ia sedang berada di sebuah cafe bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang. Sedaritadi ia terus menerus mengeluh tentang kedekatan Luhan dan Kai kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi alasan kau melarang kami datang kerumah karena Kai ada disana?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, aku malas berada di dekatnya."

Chanyeol buka suara, "Yah oh sehun. Kai itu kan sahabat kita. Bukankah wajar jika ia dekat juga dengan Luhan?"

"Apanya yang wajar?"

"Dia hyungmu. Dia juga dekat dengan ayah dan ibumu. Dan terlebih lagi dia dan Luhan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

"Tapi-"

"Kau melihat hal itu aneh karena kau tidak pernah melihat kedekatan mereka sebelumnya. Selama ini kau di america kan?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya meminum greentea latte-nya sambil diam-diam membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Well yeah, apa mungkin ini hanya karena ia kaget melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kai seperti yang Baekhyun katakan? Tapi..

Chanyeol memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terdiam itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Alasan dari perasaan "Aneh" yang Sehun rasakan ketika melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Kai.

"Baekhyun" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. "Ya?"

"Apa Luhan tidak pernah cerita apapun padamu? Kau kan sahabatnya."

"Cerita apa? Soal Kai?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Luhan tidak pernah sedikitpun bercerita soal Kai."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Tapi-"

"Oh Sehun." potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun yang merasa namanya di sebut segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Apa?"

"Kau cemburu."

Deg. Sebuah hentakan hebat menyerang jantung Sehun begitu saja ketika mendengar satu kalimat singkat dari Chanyeol. Aku? Cemburu dengan Luhan?

"A-apa maksudmu.."

"Sebenarnya kau bukan merasa aneh melihat kedekatan antara Luhan dan Kai, tapi kau cemburu. Well, mungkin ya pada awalnya kau memang hanya merasa kaget melihat kedekatan mereka. Tapi lama kelamaan, yang kau rasakan itu adalah perasaan cemburu." gumam Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol yang sangat amat menusuk jantungnya itu. Cemburu? benarkah? Aku? Sehun sendiri bingung. Apa benar ia cemburu atau apa dengan kedekatan antara Luhan dan Kai.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" gumam Sehun, berusaha menyangkal kata-kata Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun buka suara, "Karena kau masih mencintai Luhan."

Mata Sehun membulat ketika mendengar satu lagi kalimat yang memberikan hentakan dasyat di jantungnya. Benarkah Sehun masih mencintai Luhan? Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, apa iya perasaan masa lalu itu masih belum bisa juga terhilangkan? Entahlah, Sehun sendiri bingung. Mungkin iya, atau mungkin juga tidak.

"Aku tau pasti sulit bagimu untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu pada Luhan. Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Dia Hyungmu. Darah yang mengalir ditubuhmu dan Luhan sama. Kalian tidak bisa bersama, Sehun." gumam Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Apa kau harus menjelaskan hal itu dengan begitu detailnya padaku huh?"

Baekhyun buka suara, "Tapi apa yang di katakan Chanyeol memang benar, Seharusnya kau tidak merasa seperti ini. Luhan pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau bilang semuanya akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Tapi sekarang?"

"Tapi sekarang aku masih mencintainya! Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghapus perasaan ini tapi nihil! Aku masih merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu!" teriak Sehun frustasi. Dadanya terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba, membicarakan hal ini benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini. Sehun merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan.

Chanyeol memandang kasihan pada sahabatnya itu, Selama ini Chanyeol mengira Sehun sudah bisa hidup tenang dan menerima kenyataan kalau Luhan adalah Hyungnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"Sehun.. aku tau kau tau apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah ragu menuju kamar Sehun yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Tadi sore saat Sehun pulang, Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara atau bahkan melihat ke arah Luhan. Sehun berjalan lurus dari arah pintu masuk langsung ke kamarnya dan tidak keluar sampai saat ini. Luhan mulai khawatir dengan Sehun. Luhan ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adiknya itu.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

_tok tok tok_

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar. Luhan kembali mengetuk pintu.

_Tok tok tok._

"Sehun?" panggilnya pelan. Tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang yang dipanggil. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Ia melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Sehun. Kamar Sehun sangat sepi dan sunyi. Luhan baru saja berfikiran jika Sehun tidur tapi tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari arah kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

Keduanya terpaku ketika saling melihat satu sama lain. Dan lagi-lagi suasana canggung memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan di sekitar mereka.

"Luhan?" gumam Sehun pelan dengan nada bingung serta terkejut.

Luhan seketika merasa gugup, "uh- y-ya, ini aku.."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Aku, aku ingin minta maaf.."

Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Minta maaf?"

"Soal tadi siang, kurasa.. aku terlalu kasar padamu."

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya ia malas karena harus kembali di ingatkan oleh kejadian tadi siang. "Tidak perlu minta maaf." gumam Sehun, berusaha terdengar se santai mungkin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar-"

"Tidak apa-apa." potong Sehun langsung. Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak lalu berusaha tersenyum, "B-baiklah.."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa. Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluk Luhan dan berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya terasa kaku saat ini.

Luhan berdehem lalu mulai melangkah mundur, "Kalau begitu.. aku- kembali ke kamarku-"

"Luhan."

"Y-" Luhan belum sempat menjawab panggilan Sehun ketika tiba-tiba Sehun sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seolah-olah Luhan adalah sebuah benda berharga yang akan rusak jika Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan merasa terkejut, sedih, senang, dan bingung. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya saat itu.

Sementara Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Melakukan hal yang paling ia ingin lakukan sejak awal ia bertemu kembali dengan orang yang paling dicintainya ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan." bisik Sehun pelan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, "Aku juga, Sehun. Aku juga." Ya, memang itulah kenyataannya. Sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia memang benar-benar merindukan namja yang ia tidak lihat selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

Sehun masih terus memeluk Luhan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan pelukannya, ia membelai kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja saat aku tidak ada?"

Air mata Luhan perlahan mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tidak.. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." jawab Luhan pelan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Aku juga.. aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu, Luhan."

Luhan mulai terisak pelan di dalam pelukan Sehun, "Sehun, maafkan aku, tapi... Kurasa, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, perasaanku tidak berubah."

Sehun tersontak kaget mendengar kata-kata Luhan, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku masih- mencintaimu." gumam Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Ya, memang itulah apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang Sehun katakan dulu tentang perasaan yang akan berubah suatu hari nanti. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Nama Sehun masih terukir dengan jelas di hati dan fikiran Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Luhan. Selama ini ia mengira hanya dirinyalah yang memiliki perasaan serupa, tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan juga masih mencintainya. Sehun mulai yakin dengan kekuatan cintanya pada Luhan. Dan sebuah ide gila yang selama ini Sehun selalu fikirkan, mungkin ini saatnya untuk menjalankan ide gila itu.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, ia mencemgkram bahu Luhan lembut dan menatap Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Luhan, dengar. Aku juga mencintaimu. Perasaan ini tidak pernah sedikitpun berubah."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, menatap ke arah mata Sehun dalam-dalam. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya.. tidak pernah berubah. Sedikitpun."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Tapi Sehun.. kita.."

Kali ini Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghapus air mata dipipinya sambil berkata pelan. "Inilah yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, "Let's runaway together to the place where no one know. Runaway with me. Just you and me. Us. Together. Lupakan semua status kita dan apa yang telah terjadi pada kita. Let's start new life with the power of our love."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ia tidak bisa percaya jika Sehun memiliki fikiran gila seperti itu. "A-apa?"

"Come on, Luhan. Kau mencintaiku kan? Apa gunanya kita hidup berdekatan seperti ini tapi tidak bisa saling mencintai karena garis persaudaraan? Kurasa lebih baik jika kita berdua pergi jauh bersama-sama dan memulai hidup baru dengan melupakan siapa kita sebenarnya." gumam Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tapi Sehun.."

Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. "Luhan, you'll be fine. I will stay beside you, protect you, and make you happy. You can trust me."

Luhan bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata Sehun, perlahan ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "I trust you, Sehun."

* * *

- TBC -

_**Niatnya mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi gagal abis. -_-)/**_

_**wait chapter selanjutnya yaaah, muaahh :3**_


	2. End Of Story

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sofa kamarnya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun seperti itu dan entah apa yang difikirkannya, Luhan tidak tau. Berulang kali Luhan mencoba bicara padanya tapi Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dengan singkat.

Luhan yang sedang duduk di kasurnya kembali memanggil nama Sehun, "Sehun-ah."

Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming, masih sibuk dengan fikirannya.

"Sehun"

"..."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Hm?" Kali ini Sehun bergeming, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu bersandar di sofanya, "Soal rencana kita." Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Kurasa semuanya sudah terencana dengan baik."

Luhan menaikan alisnya terkejut. Benarkah? Sehun sudah benar-benar merencanakan semuanya? batin Luhan.

"Kau dan aku, kita pindah ke LA. Aku punya kenalan disana yang bisa memberikanku pekerjaan. Dan soal tempat tinggal, Aku juga sudah tau." lanjut Sehun.

Sementara Luhan hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Sehun bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"Sehun, Kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, menatap Luhan sejenak dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja aku yakin." gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Kau masih ragu hm?" Lanjut Sehun lembut sambil duduk di depan Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Ya, ia bisa melihat ada keyakinan di mata Sehun. Tapi Luhan masih merasa ragu, ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua benar-benar pergi berdua nantinya. Apa benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Sehun, tapi- bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipinya pelan, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja.."

"Apa... kita juga akan- baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja," jawab Sehun yakin lalu mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, "Karena aku bersamamu, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, entah mantra apa yang Sehun ucapkan padanya, tapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun selalu mampu membuatnya merasa tenang. Sehun terdengar begitu yakin akan kekuatan cinta mereka.

"Apa kau akan terus mencintaiku seperti ini hm?" tanya Luhan sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya." gumamnya yakin.

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Sehun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengusapkan hidungnya pada hidung Sehun, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." bisiknya pelan lalu menempelkan bibir pinknya pada bibir manis Sehun.

Sehun membalas ciuman lembut Luhan dengan senyuman tipis. Beruntung mereka sudah mengunci pintu kamar, jadi ayah atau ibu mereka tidak akan memergoki mereka berdua di saat-saat seperti ini.

Tautan bibir mereka dilepaskan oleh Luhan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir mereka.

Sehun menggerakan jarinya mengusap setiap inchi dari wajah Luhan dan matanya tak lepas dari Luhan, "You're so beautiful, baby." bisiknya, membuat pipi Luhan berubah pink.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun lagi dan memeluknya erat, "I love you so much, Sehun." gumamnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun.

"I love you the most, Luhan." balas Sehun sambil membelai rambut Luhan lembut.

* * *

Sehun, Luhan, dan sang ibu sedang duduk bertiga di meja makan untuk sarapan. Sang Ayah tidak ada karena sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang untuk sebuah urusan bisnis.

Ketiganya hanya terdiam dan memakan roti panggang mereka. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara ketiganya.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan dan Luhan melirik ke arahnya juga. Keduanya saling bertatapan tapi tidak berkata satu patah katapun.

"Sehun, Luhan." gumam sang Ibu tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun dan Luhan agak tersontak kaget.

"Y-ya bu?" respon Luhan.

"Sebenarnya.. Ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan pada kalian berdua."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

Mrs. Oh berdehem lalu meletakan roti panggangnya, "Jadi–"

_Kring kring kring_

Omongannya terpotong oleh suara ponselnya yang terdengar nyaring. Mrs Oh tersenyum kecil ke arah Sehun dan Luhan lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ya hallo?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Wajah Mrs Oh berubah pucat seketika, tangannya bergetar dan tatapannya kosong, "A-apa?"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh dan membulatkan mata mereka, "I-ibu? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan panik.

Sang Ibu masih terus terdiam dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, "Apa aku— tidak salah dengar?" gumamnya lemas.

"Ibu! kenapa?!"

Perlahan air mata terbendung di kedua matanya, Mrs Oh melempar ponselnya dan berlari menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Ibu!" Luhan dan Sehun segera bangkit dan mengejar sang Ibu.

"Ibu?"

Kini Mrs Oh sedang berdiri di depan tv, dengan remote di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Layar TV menampilkan berita tentang sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Ya, pesawat dengan tujuan Tokyo, Jepang jatuh di tengah laut akibat kesalahan teknis. Dan pesawat tersebut merupakan pesawat yang di naiki oleh Mr Oh.

Mrs. Oh mulai terisak dan lemas, Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. tidak mungkin.." gumamnya dengan suara serak. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Tidak mungkin." Mrs Oh menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak.

Luhan segera menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluknya, "Ibu.. sabarlah.."

Sementara Sehun, ia berdiri di depan tv, melihat ke arah berita yang mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan pesawat ayahnya itu. Tatapannya kosong, Sehun benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Ayah..

Kecelakaan...

Perlahan air mata Sehun ikut mengalir. Ia menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak mungkin.. Ini semua pasti mimpi..

Tidak mungkin ayah pergi secepat ini..  
Tidak mungkin semuanya seperti ini...

Sehun mulai terisak, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Ayah.." bisiknya pelan.

Luhan yang sedang memeluk sang ibu, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, "Ibu, sehun.." gumamnya pelan. Sang ibu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Mrs Oh berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "Jangan menangis Sehun.."

"Ayah.. Ayah.. tidak mungkin.." bisik Sehun di tengah tengah isakan tangisnya.

* * *

Hari itu rumah kediaman keluarga Oh terdengar sepi. Hanya isakan tangis dari ketiga orang yang kehilangan, terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Jasad Mr Oh di temukan satu minggu setelah kejadian pahit itu. Jasadnya segera di pulangkan dan di makamkan di pemakaman terdekat. Setelah pemakaman selesai, Semua orang yang ikut memakamkan bergegas pulang, Mrs Oh yang pingsan karena tidak kuat juga segera di bawa pulang.

Kini tinggal Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya masih berada di samping makam Mr Oh. Sehun mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan nama ayahnya itu. Sedari tadi ia masih terisak, masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sehun merasa sangat kehilangan ayahnya. Mr Oh adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sehun, karena selama hidupnya, hanya ayahnya lah yang mengurusnya. Membesarkannya. Memenuhi semua kebutuhan dan keinginannya.  
Sekarang orang itu sudah tiada, dan Sehun benar-benar tidak punya orang tua kandung. Hanya ibu tirinya dan Luhan yang tersisa.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan pelan sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun tidak bergeming, ia masih mengelus batu nisan ayahnya sambil sesekali terisak.

"Sudahlah, kau harus sabar dan ikhlas.." gumam Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, Luhan.."

Luhan ikut meneteskan air mata melihat Sehun, sosok seorang anak yang sangat mencintai ayahnya itu benar-benar membuat hati Luhan tersentuh. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia kehilangan ayahnya dulu. Luhan bisa sangat mengerti perasaan Sehun sekarang.

"Ayah tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini." gumam Luhan lagi sambil mengusap punggung Sehun, "Sudah ya.."

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ya, Luhan benar. Ayah tidak akan senang jika aku terus sedih seperti ini. Batin Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil.

Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun dan menghapus air mata di pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau harus kuat, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ya.."

"Kalau gitu, Ayo pulang?" ajak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ia kembali menoleh ke makam ayahnya dan mengelus batu nisan tersebut, "Sehun pulang dulu, Ayah baik-baik disini." gumamnya pelan lalu mencium batu nisan tersebut.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun beranjak meninggalkan makam Mr Oh.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah kepergian , suasana rumah yang biasa di huni 4 orang itu kini terasa sangat amat sepi. Tidak ada lagi sosok seorang kepala keluarga di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sehun yang masih merasa terpukul oleh kepergian ayahnya, kadang masih sering menangis sendirian. Luhan tau akan hal itu, dan ia bisa memaklumi. Karena dulu Luhan juga seperti itu ketika kehilangan ayahnya. Kadang saat malam hari, Luhan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sehun dan memeluknya saat Sehun menangis atau ketika sudah tertidur.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari minggu, Mrs Oh meminta Sehun dan Luhan untuk berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga untuk bersama-sama menyimak surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan Mr Oh untuk mereka.

"Sebagian harta warisan ayah akan jatuh ke tangan Sehun, sementara sebagiannya lagi jatuh ke tangan ibu dan Luhan." gumam Mrs Oh membacakan surat yang di dapatkannya dari pengacara pribadi Mr Oh.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan harta warisan tersebut. Terutama Sehun. Meskipun ia mendapatkan separuh dari kekayaan ayahnya, ia tidak merasa senang sedikitpun. Karena ia telah kehilangan separuh bagian dari hidupnya.

Mrs Oh berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Dan disini tertulis..."

* * *

Sehun membenarkan letak dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Sekali lagi ia melihat dirinya di cermin, dan tersenyum puas. Setelan jas hitam itu terlihat sangat cocok pada dirinya. Setelan yang pantas di gunakan untuk hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini. Hari ini lah semuanya akan berubah. Hari dimana Sehun akan belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan memulai hidup baru.

"Hey,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya. Sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Chanyeol menyunggingkan seulas senyum ke arah Sehun, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan menatap dirinya sekali lagi di cermin, "Aku harus terlihat sempurna."

"Tapi kau tidak mau membuat sang pengantin menunggu, kan?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menaikan alisnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, "Ayo." tukasnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ia dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan di koridor.

"Kau mau menemuinya dulu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Baiklah, see you then." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan berbelok ke koridor yang lain sementara Sehun berjalan lurus menuju sebuah pintu bercat coklat.

tok tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya. Luhan menoleh ketika Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Hey" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hey." Sehun menyapa balik sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan dan menelitinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Setelan jas putih itu membuat Luhan terlihat tampan, tapi juga manis. Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan, "You look perfect." puji Sehun.

Luhan mendengus pelan dan tersenyum, "Ya.." diam-diam ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja di depan Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan perubahan sikap pada tubuh Luhan. Dan Sehun mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti itu. Perlahan ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf.. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dan menggeleng pelan, "Aniya. Aku mengerti Sehun.."

"Aku tidak pernah membuat ayah bahagia semasa ia hidup, jadi.."

"Untuk kali ini saja, kau ingin membuatnya tersenyum di surga. Aku tau, Sehun." gumam Luhan menyambung kalimat yang sudah berjuta kali di ucapkan Sehun padanya itu.

Ya, inilah kenyataan. Apa yang terjadi saat ini, memang apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Dalam surat wasiat Mr Oh, ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Sehun dan Luhan menikah dengan yeoja yang sudah ia pilihkan.

Sehun merasa sangat durhaka karena ia sempat berfikir egois untuk pergi dan meninggalkan orang tuanya. Perlahan Sehun mengerti, cinta tidak harus memaksakan. Ya, dia mencintai Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus hidup berdua hanya bersama Luhan selamanya. Banyak hal yang harus di perhitungkan.

Tidak, Cinta bukan berarti memaksa dua orang untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

Cinta itu tentang kebahagiaan.

Dan mungkin, ini lah kebahagiaan yang seharusnya di dapatkan Sehun dan Luhan. Biar bagaimana pun, pada kenyataannya mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung. Tidak peduli seberapa besar cinta mereka kepada satu sama lain, tetap saja ada sebuah garis persaudaraan yang memisahkan mereka. Garis permanen yang tidak bisa dihapus dengan alasan apapun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum miris, "Kau harus bahagia dengannya." gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Luhan berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau juga.."

Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap wajah Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kita memang di lahirkan bersama.."

"Tapi tidak untuk hidup bersama." sambung Luhan.

Kini keduanya sudah saling mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentang kenyataan yang— sepahit apapun, itu tetaplah kenyataan. Sesuatu yang harus mereka hadapi, mau tidak mau.

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya, "Ingatlah aku selalu mencintaimu, Hyung."

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air mata yang sudah terbendung di matanya, "Aku juga, Sehun."

* * *

Setelah Luhan mengucapkan janji sucinya bersama yeoja yang kini menjadi istrinya, Semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Sehun.

Sehun menatap orang yang paling ia cintai itu dengan tatapan haru. Tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi yang jelas ia tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tau ini adalah jalan terbaik. Dan hatinya terasa lebih lega sekarang. Luhan akan bahagia bersama orang yang tepat, dan begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan mulus dan putih melingkar pada lengan Sehun, diikuti suara lembut khas seorang yeoja. "Kapan kita menyusul Luhan oppa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil ke arah yeoja di sampingnya, "Secepatnya." gumamnya yakin, membuat bibir sang yeoja tersenyum.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan, kali ini Luhan juga menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Cinta itu bukan tentang harus saling berdua bersama selamanya.

Cinta itu tentang kebahagiaan.. yang nyata.

"Kita memang di lahirkan bersama.. Tapi tidak untuk hidup bersama."

Biar bagaimanapun, ada garis persaudaraan di antara kita berdua yang tidak bisa di hapus dengan alasan apapun.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Orang yang paling kucintai. — Oh Sehun.

* * *

**_END._**

**_OKE FIX INI ENDINGNYA HARUSNYA GAK GINI._**

**_TAPI IYA EMANG BEGINI._**

**_Aduh aku gatau gimana jelasinnya, yang jelas FF ini SELESAI. YEAY. :''')_**

**_Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku lama banget ngupdate nya dan ketika update, kurang memuaskan gini._**

**_Tapi ya emang inti aku dalam FF ini ya gini. Mencoba realistis kalo dimanapun yang namanya cinta dalam hubungan sedarah itu totally wrong. Gaada hukum yang mengatakan saudara sekandung itu boleh menikah._**

**_Dan ya, disini Sehun dan Luhan meng"iya"kan wasiat sang ayah karena mereka ga mau ngecewain ayah mereka yang udah ada di surga. Point well made kan? Iya lah masa permintaan terakhir sang ayah gak diturutin kan tega :""_**

**_Ya pokonya udah lah, gaada lagi sekuel dari ff secret ini. Sehun dan Luhan udah hidup bahagia dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dan disini ceritanya Istrinya Luhan itu Park Chorong dan dia adeknya Chanyeol. Terus pacarnya Sehun itu Oh Hayoung. Muahahaha_**

**_Tbh, aku lagi otw(?) nulis FF chanbaek, jadi ide untuk FF ini tuh ngeblur semua. makanya endnya rada gaje gini. pft._**

**_Tapi yang jelas aku bersyukur masih bisa nyelesain FF ini. Dan aku mau makasiiiihh banget sama semuuuua readers yang setia pantengin ini ff, duh laff laff lafff 3_**

**_Udah ya, panjangan author notenya daripada FFnya itself. :"D Pokonya makasih banyak buat semuanya dan Mohon maaf lahir batin!_**

**_See you on the next fics!_**

**_Bye byeee! ^0^)/_**


End file.
